


Movie Night [Older Steven X Reader]

by Midnight_fire00



Series: X Reader One-shots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fire00/pseuds/Midnight_fire00
Summary: After a stress filled week for both (Y/n) and Steven they decide to relax and have a night in together to watch movies, cuddle and generally be cute together.⚠Warning⚠Really Fluffy!





	Movie Night [Older Steven X Reader]

Title: Movie Night  
Type: Fluff  
Character: Steven Universe  
From: Steven Universe  
Pairing: Older Steven Universe X Reader

A soft sight pushed past my lips as a warm smile was pulled onto my face, I fiddled with my phone that was in my grasp while trying so hard to keep my hands still as excitement grew within me steadily. I was in my pyjamas which consisted of a loose-fitting t-shirt and some sweat pants, along with my pyjamas I also had on Stevens pink and white jacket. I was just chilling while lying in my bed in my room in Beach City. The reason for my excitement was due to my boyfriend, Steven Universe, had just asked me to come to his house for a movie night on a Friday night, could it get any better? Yes, it could because Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were going out for the night to leave us alone without interruptions.

Movie nights have always been special to Steven and me even when we were just friends because of the simple fact that he was a crystal gem. Movie nights got even more personal to Steven and me when we started to date. Since Steven was constantly with the Diamonds for two years with hardly any breaks, he often came back to his room and wanted to do nothing but sleep and relax with his girlfriend, which was his exact words for the multiple times that it had happened. Being the son of a Diamond wasn't easy, especially since his mother had multiple enemies from her separate pasts, including the newest threat Spinel who had now moved in with the Diamonds as replacement of Steven and Pink Diamond.

I looked over at the time and saw that it was about time for me to set off for his house. Looking at myself in my mirror, I decided not to change my clothes since I'd probably end up sleeping at his house anyway. Before leaving the comfort of my house, I put on some shoes. "Mum, I'm going to Stevens for a movie night. I'll see you tomorrow," I shouted and as soon as my mum shouted back her response I was out the door and making my way towards Stevens house.

I practically ran up the stairs before letting myself into his house. The Crystal Gems were waiting for me when I arrived, all three of them spread out throughout the room as they discussed something. I attempted to wave at them when they looked at me with smiles on their faces, keyword being attempted, just as I raised my hand someone came crashing into me, wrapping me into a hug that instantly had me feeling warm, loved and wanted all at once making me melt into its embrace. Instantly I knew who it was, I smiled contently before pulling their body closer to mine. "Missed you too, Steven. Even if we did see each other only a few hours ago." I giggled as Steven pulled me flush against him, snuggling his face into my neck.

I felt his lips pull into a smile, "but that was so long ago."He whined, he pulled away from my neck so he could look into my eyes, "Besides, I missed being able to hold you in my arms like this." I blushed heavily at his confession. While trying to think of a way to respond Steven turned to the gems that were watching the whole ordeal with grins wide and began to speak to them while I stayed snugly in his hug, Stevens hugs always make me feel, safe, loved, everything nice, which is honestly what I needed at the moment.

I was brought back to reality when the gems head towards the warp pad and flash away from the house. Steven grins down at me before tugging me up to his room, as he pulls away he grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs to his room, he smiles as he notices me wearing his jacket, "I was wondering where that went."I smiled cheekily as I flopped onto his bed once we were up the stairs.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I kept it for a while. It helped me keep calm when doing my homework."Steven beamed at that while he kneeled in front of his TV to put in the first movie of the night.

"I don't mind at all. I think you look adorable when you're wearing my clothes."Steven teased with a sly smirk while I rolled my eyes as my cheeks burned.

"Easy there lover boy, you can barely handle it when we kiss." I quipped right back at him, Steven chuckled as he crawled under the covers with me and pulled me into his side. I rested my head on his chest while his hand rested respectfully just above my hip.

"Like your one to talk, every time we cuddle you melt into a puddle." He squeezed me, I laughed in response. We went back and forward like that for a bit until the movie started to play.

I gently smacked him to stop him from teasing me. "Shush now, the film is starting." He chuckled for a few more seconds before finally settling down and snuggling into me more. A warm feeling spread in my chest. This is the kind of love I had been hoping for since I was a kid, the kind I was told about in fairytales, the love only a few lucky people got to experience. Thinking how lucky I am to have Steven, and the Crystal Gems, in my life made me fall even more in love with Steven. I love all his flaws, how protective he is over his friends and family and especially his home planet. I love how that no matter who it is he always manages to see the good in everyone, even if they seem beyond saving. It made me think how I managed to get someone perfect, but even when I doubt his love for me he showers me with affection and I'm helplessly in love all over again, making me fall deeper and deeper in love with him each time.

A dreamy sigh left me as I nestled further into Stevens tender hold if that was even possible. He glanced down at me. I caught his eye and just stared at him, nothing but passion was in his eyes as he gazed right back at me. No longer focused on the movie, I pushed myself upwards to reach his face and placed my lips over his gingerly. Steven melted under me as his hands reached up to grab my face, unconsciously rubbing his thumb over my cheek while his other travelled to the nape of my neck. My own hands cupped his jaw, tilting his face towards my own for a deeper kiss, my other hand resting beside his head as I straddled his body to get comfortable. I felt sparks tingling in my lips. The kiss is full of passion and tenderness. Slowly we parted, I struggled to open my eyes but felt Stevens's thumb rest under my lower lip and finally willed my eyes to open. He was staring at my lips with a soft expression on his face. "I can never get over how amazing your kisses are." His eyes met him as he gave a smile that made him look like a lovesick fool. "I still can't believe you said yes to dating me."

I pecked his lips to stop him from rambling on, my heart was going wild in my chest as he continued even after I kissed him a second time. Steven moved his hand that was behind my head to rest on the curve of my back and pulled me to lay on him. "I can't believe someone as great as you, someone whos everyday life is full of adventure and challenge could ever want to date someone as simple as me." I ranted at him as I listened to his heartbeat in his chest.

"Are you kidding me? Your the one that helps grounds me from all gems related stuff, you help me be who I am. I don't even think I'd be where I am right now without you by my side every step of the way. You've been there for me since the day we met all those years ago. I couldn't ask for anyone else. Your perfect and I love you."Steven ended his little speech by kissing my head and pulling me firmly against him.

The warmth that never left my chest grew warmer. I was at a loss for words but managed to get out, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I changed this from being a one-shot book to a singular one-shot by itself that's apart of a series. 
> 
> I'll post the rest of the one-shots separately. If you wish to see more of my works, please subscribe.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the inconvenience or confusion.


End file.
